


Merlin!

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is calling Merlin... Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[derenai](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

“Merlin!”

Merlin looked up from his book, hearing his name.

He looked around but didn’t see anybody that could have called him. The park wasn’t very busy at that time of the day.

He had probably misheard then. He sighed and went back to his book.

Only a few second later, he heard it again.

“Merlin!” a male voice shouted.

He looked up, only to see an old lady walking slowly and a blond man looking around. He didn’t know neither of them.

“Merlin! Where are you?”

This time, Merlin clearly saw the blond man talking. Though, that didn’t make any sense. He didn’t know the guy and if he had been searching for Merlin he would have seen him already! There was still the possibility the guy was looking for another Merlin but Merlin had never heard of another boy around sharing his name.

“Merlin! Merlin!”

This time, that was enough. Merlin didn’t know why that guy was calling him but he’d soon discover it. He stood up and walked to the blond man.

“Hi…”

“Hello,” the guy answered in a very posh way. “Hum… Do I know you?”

“I’m Merlin.”

“Very funny,” the guy nonplussed.

He went back to looking all around and not paying attention to Merlin.

“Listen, you were calling for me and now I’m here,” Merlin said, trying to stay calm. For a strange reason this guy was getting on his nerves.

“I don’t even know you! And stop making fun of me, I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh, you’re just in a bad mood so you’re not always a prat, then!”

“A what?”

“A prat! A dollophead!”

“Wow… These words don’t even exist!”

“They do! Look in the dictionary and next to them you’ll see your picture!’

“Ok… You’ve finished insulting me? I can go back and look for my dog?”

“Your dog?” Merlin asked, suddenly calmer.

“Yes, my dog, Merlin.”

“Oh…” Merlin had the decency to look contrite.

“I know it’s a stupid name, really… But… I’ve always loved these legends. My name’s Arthur, you see so it had seemed logical to call him Merlin.”

A small smile appeared on Merlin’s lips. That guy, Arthur, he was cute when he babbled like this.

“It’s not a stupid name! I quite like it in fact.”

“Really?”

Merlin smile grew bigger.

“You still think I was making fun of you, don’t you?”

Arthur looked at his feet and nodded.

“My name really is Merlin.”

“Like my dog?”

“Let’s say your dog is named like me?”

This time, Arthur smiled, too.

“So do you want some help to find the fugitive?” Merlin offered

“You’d help me?”

“Of course! You’re a prat but your dog doesn’t deserve to be left alone in that big park!”

“As I’m really worried about Merlin, I’ll not raise the insult.”

“So what does he look like?”

“Mmm… He’s black with unruly fur and… Oh he has quite big ears!” Arthur described.

Merlin tilted his head and asked : “Are you sure we’re still talking about Merlin the dog here?”

“Of course! He hasn’t such beautiful eyes as you!”

“Wow… A prat and a flirter!”

“I’m not flirting!” Arthur objected but Merlin saw the blush appear on his face. “My dog is missing! I don’t have time for flirting!”

“Whatever! I’m going on this side, you take the other and we meet around the fountain in ten minutes, ok?”

“Alright!”

***

“You’ve found him!” Arthur exclaimed when he spotted Merlin holding his dog.

“Yep… Was chasing the squirrels.”

“He’s still a baby… I shouldn't have left him without his leash.”

Arthur put the leash back as Merlin still held the dog.

“Thank you. You know… He… He’s important to me and…”

“I know. Dogs are members of the family.”

Arthur nodded, smiling as he petted the dog.

“He seems quite exhausted. He’ll sleep well tonight, Merlin noticed.

“Yeah… Can… Hum… Can I buy you a coffee? To thank you?”

Merlin looked at Arthur, kneeling next to his dog. Even if he was quite a prat he also seemed to have a big heart and he was beautiful. Merlin didn’t ponder any longer.

“Let’s go!”

Arthur stood up and smiled.

***

_Three weeks and seven dates later_

“Merlin! Get out from the bed!!!”

“Arthur!”

“Not you! The dog!”

Merlin sighed. Going out with Arthur was great but the misunderstanding were a regular occurrence.

“We should find him another name,” Merlin suggested, still half asleep before curling up next to Arthur.

“I’m not changing my dog’s name!”

“He barely responds to it.”

“No!”

“What do you think about Gwaine? Or Percival?”

“No way, Merlin!”

“Kilgarrah?”

“That’s not even a name!”

Though, Merlin the dog had jumped on the bed again and was trying to lick Merlin’s face.

“You see! He likes it! Don’t you like it, Kilgarrah?”

The dog moved his tail furiously as Merlin petted him.

“Oh yeah, you’re a good boy! Get down now Kilgarrah!”

Surprisingly, the dog obeyed.

“You see!” Merlin gloated.

Arthur grunted and turned around, pouting.

“Awww don’t be mad! I’m sure he still loves you!” Merlin said, nuzzling Arthur’s neck.

“I hate you… Both!”

***

After that, when people asked Arthur (and later, Merlin, too) why he had named his dog Kilgarrah, he just told them it was a long story.


End file.
